(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jacks, and particularly to a jack handle with a handle tube, wherein the distal end of a jack is freely detachably connected to a handle lamp.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art hydraulic jack is installed with a handle tube for being engaged with a pump cover. By operating the pump cover, the lifting arm of the jack can move upwards. The prior art handle tube is a long tunb with a cover at a distal end. A front tube wall has a stop post which is engageable with the pump. A front hole is used to place a release valve. By rotating the release valve, the hydraulic oil can be released.
When the jack is used to lift heavy object, since the shielding of the heavy object, the light will be insufficient (such as repairing a car), and therefore, a lamp is required. However, the operation is inconvenient. Thereby, the user must store and find the lamp.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a jack handle with a handle tube is disclosed. A distal end of the jack handle is connected to a handle lamp. The handle lamp is connected to a distal end of the handle tube by pins, screws, or any other ways. A respect end of the handle lamp is combined with an illuminating lamp and the interior of the handle is embedded with batteries. The illuminating lamp is controlled by one of a rotary switch, a pressable switch, a push-type switch. The handle lamp is detachable from the handle tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a jack handle with a handle tube, wherein the handle lamp is connected to the distal end of the handle tube by screws or pins.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a jack handle with a handle tube, wherein the handle lamp can be placed with batteries and a switch is installed for controlling the illumination of the handle lamp.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.